SEXY SEXY WAIT! WHAT?
by LovelyLateBloomer
Summary: The almighty ace at everything kendo master Sasuke and the mousy shy ballerina Hinata in highschool! Hinata is so not Sasuke's type Hinata would rather be in Naruto's arms Sakura has got Sasuke in a trance and Naruto is heartbroken but most importantly! This fanfic is nuts forced marriage anyone? READ IT FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1!

*THESE CHARACTERS AND THE SHOW NARUTO DO NOT BELONG TO ME! DISCRIPTION: This is a fanfic of Hinata and Sasuke and the rookie 9 in high school. Sasuke is playing the role of a perverted, rude know it all sadistic playboy who excels in everything. While Hinata is a extremely shy, kind, meek and submissive girl who is known best for her role of being a "doormat" and letting everyone walk all over her, unable to say no to anyone's request. The rookie 9 all have their unique talents but no jutsus like in the anime they're just regular highschool 's in the kendo club and aces every test and is good at all sports taking after his older brother in the Uchiha clan and father. Hinata is a dance prodigy she has been in ballet since she first learned to walk and her older cousin is the great Neji one of Sasukes rivals. Now Hinata has to move into Sasuke's house when they both find out that their parents had made and signed an agreement long ago to have them get hitched. Now playboy Uchiha has to deal with getting to know the misfit, weird eyed, and unattractive Hyuga he has no desire for a girl so gross like her he's trying to get into Sakura's pants. And what about Hinata you ask? Well she's just trying to get Naruto to look at her for once. She has no intention of trying to marry Sasuke he's "H-HE's W-WAY T-T-TOO SC-SCARY!" So i hope you enjoy this crazy, perverted and funny fanfic i just decided to do for fun! ENJOY! and don't for get to comment and follow if you would like updates :D

CHAPTER 1 SEXY SEXY LOVE IN THE AIR

So there he was Sasuke was strutting down the hallways as usual alongside his dobe bestfriend Naruto. A glint of excitment in Sasuke's eye.  
He stoped in his tracks entering a class heading stright twoards a desk with a pinkette sitting on top of it her legs crossed Naruto checking her out from behind Sasuke. "Sssssaassssuukkkeee kuunn~" "Hn Sakura." Sasuke smirked down at her looking into her lustful gaze green emerald eyes begging him to fuck her. She fluttered her pink lashed eyes at him giving him a smile with her pink glossed lips. "Shit Sakura you look so hot right now." Sakura giggled as Sasuke picked her up and he forcefully kissed her mouth while he fondled her boobs. Naruto gapped at them after Sasuke broke the kiss Sakura giggled agian and waved at Naruto. "NA-RU-TO!"  
Naruto then blushed at her and gave a small wave back with a goofy grin. She had been his long time crush since middleschool years. And there she was a beauty sitting apon the almighty Sasuke's lap with Ino appearing out of nowhere to snatch her up. "INO!" "Shut it forhead come on Tenten's waiting in the halls!" "Sakura still up for tonight?" Sasuke called "You bet Sasuke kun~!" with that she winked at the boys and left with them both watching her behind walk out the door. "She is such a babe ARGH! HEY TEME! How do you the no good playboy get the best girl in the whole world!? The kindest, sweetest, prettiest and princess of tennis!" Sasuke grinned at Naruto "And not only that she get's the best in bed Sasuke Uchiha tonight again~" he sang and Naruto winced Sasuke always did stuff like this slept with all women then gave them the boot Sakura was the only one who had been "used" again and agian. "And what can i say dobe she's hot" Naruto grabbed him by collar fircely and quickly bringing his face up close to his Naruto was the probably the strongest guy in school he was on the wrestling team but not the most skilled what he lacked in poise he made up for in strength along with his training buddy Rock Lee. Sasuke glared into Naruto's intense eyes "Dobe." Naruto let go and pushed him aside walking twords his seat the bell had rang. Way in the back there was a pair of pearly white lavender tinted eyes who had seen what went down. She had half of her face covered by a book. Her eyes gazing up at the Uchiha who was now cursing at his desk ploping down to sit in his chair. 'He is so scary and rude' Hinata thought to herself she wished Naruto would stay away from him. The class was then filled up again with students when then late bell rung and their perverted always late teacher strutted in. "Class. Bow. Sit." The students stood to bow then took their seats again. "Today class i will be pairing you... up. For a project you see.  
The project is to show off both each individuals talent. This will help you learn more about your partner and such and you will have a bonding experience and fun time i assume." The class was scilent "Rightttt. So i'll start by reading off pairs now" "Naruto and Kiba" "WHAT!?" they both looked at eacchother annoyed. "Ino and Shino'  
"UGH!" Ino cried. "Choji and Shikimaru" they both smiled a eachother it went on like this till Sakura's name was called. "sakura and Sa-" Sasuke's face changed into a smirk until he heard what was next "Sai" that smirk was soon replaced with a scowl but then he wasn't even prepared for this "Sasuke and Hinata". That's it Sasuke thought his mind snapped first he would'nt get to have sex with Sakura tonight now because of this project but now he's paired with the WHITE EYED FREAK HYUGA!?  
"WHITE EYES!? Kakashi you have got to be kidding me!" "Sasuke sit down the descison is final." "NO SHE'S A FREAK AND HER COUSIN IS A PRICK! SHE HAS NO SEX APPEAL AT ALL!" Sakura giggled at the last statement earning the rest of the class to laugh and join in at the rest of the things said about the shy Hyuga. She looked down at her desk with a frown on her face and tried to not cry. The rest of the day went with partners getting together and talking about meeting up with eachother. Sasuke was currently sitting at a desk next to Hinata's "You know i already have to deal with you prick ass cousin being on the kendo club and all." Neji was the kendo club captin a year older than Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata only kept staring at her desk her face filled with sadness and fear. "Oi! Don't you answer back to people when they talk to you tch ugly girl." Hinata pipped up "S-sorry." 'SORRY?! this girl is more worthless then i thought' Sasuke thought to himself. "Tch! Gross" Hinata cowered even more "so as you already know i am an ace at everything and so bascally my biggest talent would be kendo as you already know. What the hell if your talent?" Sasuke boringly said quirking a brow at the cowering girl. "A-ano m-me y-y-yes I-I-I um d-dance b-b-bal-ballet." she whispered barely. Sasuke face was filled with annoyance and fustration. "You are so annoying! A-AH-ANO-ah-ah! YES RIGHT THERE I-I-I AM A DANCER BABY AHHH~!" Sasuke cried out earning giggles and laughs from the class one in particular he liked Sakura waved at him giggling he smirked at her Naruto was busting a gut laughing and everyone else was just loving it. He turned down looking at the mousy girl laughing a bit. She was sitting there tears forming in her eyes her skin was tomato red. This made Sasuke smile he wanted to see her in pain he was a sadistic prick loving the fact that she was a little mouse he could toy with 'this is going to be hell for her' he thought. The school bell rang to dismiss the students Hinata ran out quickly. Sasuke took his time walking out into the halls to go to kendo practice. Meanwhile Hinata was on her way to the dance rooms she went to the dressing rooms to slip off her skirt and shirt and came back out into the studio in black tights a baige leotard a dark purple tutu and black ballet shoes her long waist length violet hair was up in a bun and she began placed her leg on a bar to stretch. Sasuke was already practicing in kendo a match with Neji he was going hard on the long haired pick brunette for having to be placed with his weak unatractive looking cousin Neji fought back just hard enough to keep sasuke back.  
"Not bad!" Neji called to him Sasuke only hit back harder when he spoke. Unkowingly to the two Hyuga Hashi was at the Uchiha household sitting down to a cup of tea with Sasuke's parents and older brother. "MY MY! ISN'T SHE THE MOST PRECIOUS CUTIE YOU HAVE EVER SEEN DEAR?!" Sasuke's mom was adoring the picture of Hinata holding a boquet of roses dressed in a ballet recital outfit next to her Neji with an arm draped around her shoulder a smirk planted on his lips and Hashi on the other side a look of contentment on his face. "MY SASUKE KUN IS GOING TO MARRY A REAL SWEETIE! Isn't that right dear?!" Hashi chuckled "well..." Kendo practice ended sasuke took off his guard gear and set his sword down and was about to pick up his bag and leave still dressed in the kendo outfit when he heard Neji call "Sasuke". Sasuke spined to look at him with a look of annoyence Neji grimmiced at this " Hyuga Hashi sama has asked me to escort and attent with him Hinata Sama at the Uchiha household." "Eh.. EH!?" Next thing you knew there was Hinata Neji and Hinata's father the lame Hyuga's on the other side of the table from me my bro and parents. "Hn." Sasukes dad spoke "Sasuke we have been meaning to tell you and miss Hyuga about this for awhile and it seems the time has come now. Now that you are both the apropiate age for this and other things..." he coughed Hashi glared at him before Sasuke's mom chirped "GRANDCHILDREN!" before Sasuke's dad had her hush up "yes well we mean you two are to be married this year." Sasuke choked on tea he was drinking, Itachi smirked at him, Neji and the fathers sweatdroped at Sasuke's mom who was doing a small celebration on her own and Hinata turned tomato red and fainted. Neji picked up Hinata and Hashi followed behind him walking out the door as they bowed goodbye and left the Uchiha household. "YOU. YOU CAN'T!" "Son there is nothing you can do about this the agreement was already made. Sasuke ran up to his room slamming the door undressing and hoping into his shower he growled "How dare they." He came out changed into a black shirt and black boxers falling into his bed. "Hey little broooo~" He heard Itachi sing from the doorway "Itachi what do you want i'm already miserable enough as it is..." Itachi chuckled looking down at his younger brother who was in distress. "Oh nothing much i'm just a little jelous you know? But excited at the same time reciving a cute sister a cute, little, young, flexible..." He triailed off drool on his face. "ARE YOU HAVING PERVERTED THOUGHTS ABOUT THAT WHITE EYED FREAK?!" "HUH! Oh. Right so i was saying this cute new little addition to our family." He smirked at Sasuke's scowling face "short story she's moving in with us tommorw bub teehee! Oh and she's having your room so that means you have to move into the guest room~!" Sasuke's mouth dropped. "MY ROOM!? NO NO NO NO MY HOUSE NO NO NO NO!" 'THIS UGLY BITCH I WILL MAKE HER LIFE A LIVING HELL' he thought to himself.

*A.N.:  
WHOO! SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT!? Did it satisfy your hunger for this couple no? If not you must want more chapters and for me to continue if so... PLEASE COMMENT. And i will continue even if you don't ^_^ cause i'm loving this story! Until next time then thanks for reading bye!


	2. Chapter 2! Bendy Chicks?

*THE CHARACTERS AND THE SHOW NARUTO DO NOT BELONG TO ME. A.N.: Enjoy this chapter continuing the story!

Chapter 2 "Bendy Chicks?"

Hinata woke up this morning to find out her room was being cleared and cleaned out. "E-E-EHHH!?" She snapped her head to the door of her room standing next to the entrance was her younger sis Hanabi "So you're finally leaving us." Hinata got up walking twords her "W-what's g-going on?" "You're getting married remember? And you're moving in with the Uchiha father said so yesterday." Just then Neji knocked on the open door stepping into her room that was now empty except for her bed she had just awoken and rised from. "Hinata sama you are awake i will tell the movers to take your bed now everything else is already at the Uchiha's." Hinata couldn't speak it was saturday morning usually she would be out with Neji on the trianing grounds by now but she was about to leave to the Uchiha's in less than an hour and never come back to her household. "A-ano..." "Please Hinata sama follow me this way we will be leaving now your bed will arive shortly with this Hanabi and Hashi waved them off. Hinata got into Neji's car they were both quiet they would still be seeing eachother at school see thought but not going home together it was all hitting her at once this wasn't a dream (more like nightmare...) she thought to herself it was reality she was going to be Uchiha now and marry Sasuke by the end of this year.  
She looked down at her twiddleing fingers. They arrived at the Uchiha compound finally outside standing was Sasuke's parents and his older brother... but where was Sasuke?

Sasuke was in the guest room with all his stuff crammed in there he was really pissed laying on his bed cursing out the shy Hyuga's name. "Damn Hyuga that white eyed freak and her prick cousin!" He threw a dart at a picture on the wall it was the one of Hinata with her father and Neji her mom had last night she had placed it in a frame setting it in the guest room without Sasuke knwoing before he moved his stuff in. The piture frame fell to the ground shattering. "Always causing trouble damned Hyuga he thought cleaning up the broken glass frame and scooping up the photo to look better at it. "She looks even uglier here. Those fucking creepy sad looking white eyes she makes me sick." He crumpled the photo throwing it away along with the glass and frame. "Brother." "Shit! You scared me prick!"  
Itachi laughed lightly moving aside to make room for someone to enter. A small figured slim yet curvy (dem ballet muscles though! lawl) figure was forcefully pushed in.  
She was dressed in her pjs still consisting of lavender yoga pants and a grey speggeti strap tank her socks were grey also with white polka dots and her hair was up in a bun with her bangs feathered out framing her small round face. Sasuke wailed "Oh you're here enjoying ruining my life and taking over my room sweetieee~?" "Hinata blushed red at the petname." "..." She was too scared to speak or make any sounds Itachi spoke "Well i will be leaving you two alone now don't try anything kinky while I'm gone out on a meeting with mom and dad okay?" Hinata flinched and shuddered at Itachi's words then looked up at his smirking face he gave her a wink she looked down again then to Sasuke's face who looked rather annoyed more than usual. "Great so we will be back tommorrow seeya lovebirds lata~!" He sang while walking downstairs and slamming the door shut. Hinata flinched again at the loud slam. Sasuke wailed "Ugh why am i so cursed?" Hinata looked at him shyly and questioningly. "What!?" he barked at her usually when everyone else in the house left he called up girls or Sakura to screw around (litterally) or he would invite the dobe over for gaming. An idea hit him he wanted to get rid of white eyes so he did somthing to keep her away for a long long time he smirked looking at her.  
"Come here." "H-h-huh" "COME HERE!" he barked at her annoyed was she deaf too!? She jumped at the satement hurringly stepping twords him quickly looking down at her feet standing with her fingers twidling. "Stop that." she put her hands down to her sides afriad of what he woud do. He grabed her and threw her on to his bed and placed his hands on her rists holding them down beside her head and placing himself on top of her sitting on her was slender but much bigger than her and it was heavy on her smaller form. Her white eye's were wide open in shock Sasuke smirked down at her leaning in twords her her face bright as a tomato.  
He leaned in till his lips were close to his ear "Not in a million years you virgin white eyed freak." Hinata was sweating up till now her whole body had been burning hot and red. Eyes watery and lips quivering Sasuke jumped off her laughing. "Did you really think i would kiss you? Disgusting you're more perverted then i thought Hyuga do you like things like that me on top of you while you're forced apon tch! Truely disgusting!" He smirked at her begining to cry form she got up and ran out his room into her's (Sasuke's old room) running into the bathroom locking herself in there. "That got me worked up to actually. I think i need more excitement though and a non disgusting female..." He called Sakura's cell up waiting for her to pick up. Meanwhile Hinata was in the bathroom crying her eyes out "W-w-why m-me?"  
She cried Sasuke had wondered into Hinata's room and was now placing his hear to the door of the bathroom she was crying in. He really loved making girls cry he thought to himself. He nodded and smirked in aprovel he then walked out closing her room door. 'Well that should keep her out of my way for awhile now for the special guest'  
he thought to himself.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke as he opened the door letting Sakura step into his house she was wearing a red mini skirt with a black tank and black heels. "Oh Sasuke kun you don't know how long i've wanted you in me again" she giggled and Sasuke nearly went wild as he scooped her up walking into the kitchen placing her on top of the kitchen table lifting her skirt up and kissing her neck. She pushed him back a little "Upstairs." She ran up stairs giggling Sasuke smirked then ran up stairs also but then panicked beating Sakura to the entrance of his old room that now belonged to Hinata. "Why? What is it Sasuke kun!? Teehee!" She looked at Sasuke's panicked expression on his face and watched him curiously as he tried blocking the door with his whole body. "Sasuke kun? Somthing in there you don't want me to see?!" "Uh! YEAH! See Itachi yeah he brought somthing infesting bug eating thing into my room so were getting it gassed out and i'm using the guest room now. "Ew! Poor Sasuke kun" "Yeah heh heh" He scratched his cheek nervously.  
"Okay!" she ran twords the guest room making sure Sasuke wouldn't block it this time diving into his bed. He closed the door behind him entering with a develish smile on his face. Hinata was out the bathroom she had taken a shower and cleaned up her room a bit and had stopped crying awhile ago she set her bar to practice on for ballet in the middle of her room on a fuzzy pink carpet and began her ballet stretches she was wearing a pair of white leggings and an over sized baggy lavender dance shirt with her hair in a low ponytail and no socks. She had a radio in her room pushing the play button clasical ballet music played as she stretched.  
"Whats that!?" Sakura sqealed as Sasuke pushed his member into her. Sasuke then sighed loudly "Give me a break will you?!" He yelled hitting the wall. "It's Itachi's music." he replied quickly grabbing her and flipping her on to all fours. He began to pump in to her to shut her up with the questions and distract her and get some revenge payback on the Hyuga. "OH SASUKE YES! YES!" Hinata was in the other room when she heard this. 'She shuddered hearing the moans of pleasure Hinata may have been inexprienced but she knew the sounds of people having sex she was 16 for crying out loud not 6. Sasuke smirked as he heard the music stop playing and all you could hear was all the moans comming from Sasuke's room. Hinata placed her ear on the wall seperating their rooms she blushed madly hearing the moans.  
She eeped and jumped back when she heard Sasuke's climaxing yell and Sakura's following yell after. Then there was scilence Sasuke knew she was a disgusting girl but he didn't know she was desperate and perverted enough to go through with listining to them after Sakura left the house he wallked back upstairs to only bump into Hinata who was walking down to make some lunch in the kitchen she hadn't eaten breakfast and was starving. Sasuke smirked devilishly looking down at her she was on on the ground wincing at the pain from when she fell on her bottom. "Tch what are you some kind of pervert listining to us then trying to touch me." Hinata got up quickly lightly blushing and ran down stairs away from him. "HEY! Come back he grabed her rist she tried to get away from him. "P-p-please!" "Do you really get turned on from stuff like listining to us-" he pushed her into a wall holding her rists again she blushed and was frozen. "and being forced or thrown down? Really you are a perverted girl Hinata." She snapped back to reality he just called her Hinata her name! She looked up into his eyes he realized what he had called her also "Tch!" he backed off her and walked into the kitchen "I'm hungry make me somthing to eat!" "NOW!" Hinata ran into the kitchen quickly she was his soon to be wife she had to make a good impression on him even though he was a jerk she couldn't let father down. She watched Sasuke plop down onto the kitchen table he was watching her intensly. "What?!" Hinata flinched yes she thought to herself this would be her husband her soon to be husband 'would he do stuff like that to me?' Hinata blushed at the thought of having the hot tempered raven haired male pleasuring her. She began to rummage through the pots and pans looking for food to cook.

'Flexible' Sasuke thought to himself at what Itachi had said while pondering and watching her from behind. She's a ballerina of course and is also a part of the gymnastics club at school. I've never been with a bendy chick before he thought to himself according to Itachi's experiences and stories from sleeping with a contortionist chick from a circus school it's amazing. "She can get into any position and do so many things at once" he remembered Itachi explianing with a grin on his face and slight drool. She didn't look that special he thought and with that they ate their meal in scilence too many thoughts going through their heads.

A.N.: SO how was it?! liked it i had a little more fun writing this one were getting closer to the passion in these two characters for eachother now. So chapter 3 will be up soon hopefully and yeah hope you enjoyed this chapter as well keep reading on friends and i will see you next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3!

*I do not own the characters from Naruto please enjoy this chapter. Many thanks for the reviews guys! :D

Chapter 3: "Tomato Soup Really Warms The Heart"

Hinata set the table she had made tomato soup salad and rice. Placing a pitcher of iced green tea in between them with two cups She sat down on the other side of the table from Sasuke looking down. She began to eat her salad while Sasuke tried the soup first. His face lit up changing from his angry mood to a more relaxed one.  
"Hn this is good Hyuga." He said slurping the last of it down. "R-really? T-thank y-you" she looked down at her salad then back at Sasuke looking into his empty bowl with a sad look on his face. She giggled slightly at him causing him to look up and glare daggers at her. She gulped "A-ano. Y-you w-want m-mine?" without hesitation Sasuke grabbed the bowl from her hands slurping it down. Leaving Hinata to finish hers and his salad which he didn't offer he simply pushed it onto her. She eyed him again. Sasuke looked at her watching him. 'She isn't that bad looking really.' He thought to himself 'Her eyes are actually kind of pretty like there's a lavender sort of tint to them.' His face softened at her scared and a bit sad looking one. "Hey." She looked up at him. "Sorry for putting you through all that shit. I didn't mean to hurt you it's just... you aren't... really my type of chick. Not that your ugly or anything! You're actually kind of pretty..." He lighty blushed looking away scratching his cheek. "Thank you." Sasuke snapped his head twords her 'did she just not stutter?!' he smirked at her 'this actually might not be as bad as he thought' "Hey! But don't think that makes us even or anything like that..." he then snatched up his bowl of rice eating it quickly to stop himself from saying anything else he'd regret to the Hyuga. Meanwhile Hinata was looking down at her rice smiling to herself. ' HE CALLED ME PRETTY!'  
She then picked up her chopsticks and began to eat her bowl as well.

*Sorry this chapter is short! I've been busy lately the next chapter will be longer i promise and there will be more contact between the two! Until next time thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4! She really is cute

* THE SHOW NARUTO AND THE CHARACTERS I AM USING DO NOT BELONG TO ME!  
*Description: Many thanks for the reviews everyone! :D In this chapter Hinata has a ballet recital that the Uchiha family intends to go see. Hope you enjoy R&R!

Chapter 4: "She really is cute."

"Sasuke wake up!" Itachi was standing at the door way pouting at his younger brother who was still asleep in bed.  
'It was Sunday morning what could he possibly want?!' Itachi giggled at his brother who was now glaring at him. "Mother demands that you get dressed in your finest attire." "Why...?" "Because we are attending the annual Spring Sakura Ballet we're going to see your love preform." Sasuke's cheek twitched he held his glare on Itachi who was dressed in a silver grey suit with a dark red tie. He threw a suit at Sasuke walking away. They were at the theatre Sasuke was dressed in a black suit with a dark blue tie his father in a dark grey suit with a black tie and Sasuke's mother was wearing a black flowy gown stopping at her feet. "Isn't this exciting we get to see my lovely daughter in law! Hurry hurry i want good seats and a good view!" Sasuke's mom chirped pulling out a camera to take photos. They took their seats as the curtians opened and a small girl dressed in a leotard and pink tutu ran out on to the stage holding a mic "Welcome to the annual spring Sakura Ballet Preformance! Please enjoy the show first up we have our two highest main dancers preforming a duet dance Hinata Hyuga and Akio Daichi." with that she ran off the stage and it became dark with a blue light lighting the stage. A faint growing louder sound of Swan Lake came on and a slim figured dressed in all white outfit hopped out spinning on the middle of the stage leaping. Sasuke's eyes widened at her face full of determination and godess features.  
Hinata doing multiple pirouettes on the middle of the stage quickly faster and faster as the music became more intense and as it slowed back to the normal tempo agian she then did a grand jete. Her partner dressed in dark colors blue and black leapt out leapping towards her he grabbed her hand raising it in the air with his they both began to walk around eachother with allegro he then picked her up holding her up. He then set her back down as she slid into a split and and he he kneeled behind her holdind her hands and they both crossed their arms looking into eachothers eyes until the stage went dark again and the music had stoped. A roar of applause soon errupted from the audience snapping Sasuke back to reality. He looked back to the now lit stage with Hinata and Akio bowing then running of the stage in a ballet manner. After this the Uchiha family sent Sasuke to pick her up from the dressing rooms so they could go home. "Hinata Hyuga" Sasuke said blankly to the security men outside the side of the theatre they told him the room number and way and he walked twords a door room with Hinata's name on a frame on the door he knocked on it. The door opened revealing a slim yet muscular male brunette with a black tank and black baggy sweats on and no shoes. "Haiii? Oh... who are you?" Sasuke's eye twitched anger forming on his face. "Who are you?" An angry Sasuke remarked Akio gave him a bored look with a slight open mouthed smirk. "Sorry whoever you are Hina does not need any stalkers or admirers right now." he was about to close the door when Hinata pipped up "A-Akio who i-is it?" "Nobody Hina just some weird guy trying to get into your panti-" Sasuke slammed the door open knocking Akio out off into a corner of the dressing room. Causing Hinata to eep at Sasuke standing at the door her eyes glancing from him to Akio. "Sasuke..." She breathed out she was flustered looking her face red and her top falling off. Her tutu was ruffled she still had her makeup on and her hair was sprawled out falling from her messed up bun. "Hey. Hurry up will you they're waiting." She blushed at his words and sudden entrance she looked at Akio eeping agian she kneeled next to him "I'm s-sorry A-Akio, but you did deserve this." She then slapped his knocked out face causing Sasuke's eyes to widen at her. He watched her go into a closet sticking her head out. "A-ano I need to get c-changed so could you take him out w-with you now." He looked at her smirking "Sure thing white eyes" he scooped up Aiko closing the door behind him leaving knocked out Akio next to a room next to hers with the name Akio printed on it. 'He's got his room what's the deal with him going in hers are they close friends or somthing? Anyways that's the first time iv'e seen her not stutter as much she looked a little mad too why did she slap that guy though maybe they got into an argument.' The door was opened revealing Hinata in a lavender coat hugging her top with a ruffled poofy bottom stopping just above her knees. A pair of ankle brown flat booties on her feet and her hair down and wavy from her bun with her bangs feathered out. It was the prettiest he had her seen her besides her on stage he stared at her and turned around walking away she followed.

The ride home was mostly Sasuke's mom going on about how amazing Hinata was and silence the rest of the way home. It was night and Hinata had showered and dressed in her lavender tank and shorts getting her uniform out and ready for tommorrow it would be the first time she left to school without Neji.

The next morning Hinata and Sasuke walked to school together it was silent between the two until Sasuke spoke. "So what was the deal with that prick yesterday?" "What do yo-you m-mean?" "Akio was it? You slapped him pretty hard too while he was knocked out." Hinata looked down then away from him. "O-oh." 'Oh? what does she mean oh?' "T-that w-well hes a-always doing t-these things..." she felt her eyes tearing up Sasuke noted it looking at her he grabbed her arm stoping her and grabbed her shoulders facing her twords him. "Listen if this guy tries anything funny or tries to do anything disgusting to you ever again i will personally go down there to your afterschool practice myself and beat the living shit out of him." His eyes full of anger staring into her pearly lavender tinted ones. He then dropped his hands off her she had stopped crying and looked at him with her doe eyes sparkling and he blushed slightly looking away scratching his cheek.  
He then walked ahead of her telling her to hurry up. 'She really is cute' he thought. they both walked into the classroom Hinata heading to her seat and Sasuke walking twords his desk which had a pinkette sitting on it. "Saaaasssukkeee Kuuuun~"  
Sasuke then looked at her to the shy Hyuga in the back looking down sadly at her desk. 'ugh! Man why does she have to do this to me? I actually care about this weirdo now' He sighed ignoring Sakura "Not now Sakura not in the mood." just then Naruto saw this after walking in and saw how Sakura was about to burst into tears. "HEY TEME! WHATS THE BIG DEAL!?"  
"Shut it dobe this doesn't involve you now does it?" "IT MAY NOT BUT IT INVOLVES A GODESS AND ANOTHER USELESS WHORE! SAKURA DOESN'T DESERVE YOU TEME!" Hinata looked up to see Naruto her beloved enraged yelling. "SAKURA IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, KINDEST AND PUREST GIRL IN THE WORLD AND... AND I LOVE HER!" His blue eyes full with determination looking up into Sasuke's black coal ones. "AND WHATEVER UGLY UNPURE GIRL YOU'RE DATING IS NO MATCH FOR SAKURA!" a sharp cry was heard followed by a pinkette running out the door and Ino running twords her followed by a yell "THE IDIOT LIKES ME AND I WANT SASUKE kUUUUUN!" Sasuke looked behind him at Hinata there was no shine or sparkle in her eye's she was sitting there dull looking. He knew about how much she liked Naruto heck the whole class did. "This is all your fault teme!" Naruto yelled running out the door. Sasuke looked around then yelled "ARUGH!" He rubbed his head then fell to his seat.

School soon ended with the class clearing out leaving Sasuke and Hinata to be the only ones in class left. "I'll meet you outside the studio to walk home after kendo practice." "O-okay" With that the two went seperate ways. Just then Akio passed Sasuke who Sasuke had spotted. "Hey you" "Oh it's you the pervert who tried getting into Hina's panties."  
Sasuke's eye twitched anger painting his face. He slammed Akio into lockers. "H-HEY! What's your probem?!" He said struggling under Sasuke's grip on his uniform shirt. "Listen you little fuck I'm her boyfriend and if you ever lay a finger or try any thing funny on white ey- my girlfriend again i will personally kick your ass." With this he shoved him out the way and Akio ran off with fear in his eyes tripping along the way. Sasuke sighed 'Did i say boyfriend we haven't even kissed let alone hold hands she'd most likely be too scared.' He then walked off to Kendo awaiting to see his White eye's after practice now more relaxed knowing she'd have nobody touching her.

*SO!? How was it Sasuke softened up to her and now is protecting her he even sent Sakura away. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave reviews for more chapters and to see where this couple goes.


	5. Chapter 5! My One and Only

*Description: Konoha High is talking about Sasuke being in a relationship with none other than the shy Hinata Hyuga.  
Sakura finds out and flips and Naruto is shocked as well.

* I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THE SHOW NARUTO AND I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW. Enjoy the story please R&R!

Chpater 5: "My One and Only"

"WHHHAAAAAT! MY SASUKE KUN IS WHAT!?" "Sakura calm down!" "Yeah bilboard brow chill out!" Ten Ten and Ino tried calming the pinkette down Sakura had just found out at school the next day after Sasuke rejected her he had been seeing this Hyuga.  
"For all we know it could be a lie Sakura you know Akio is one of the main modern dancers at our school next to Hinata. He could be making a fuss to get her in trouble with Neji or somthing." Ten ten tried to reasure her. Sakura was sobbing her face off in the girls bathroom while the two girls where trying to get her together. "Yeah your mascera is running!"  
Just then a dark indigo haired girl walked in on them trying to get pass them to rinse her hands. 'Sakura? Why is she crying? They look angry.' The two girls stood behind Sakura as she looked up with her jade green anger filled eyes. "You."  
"W-Wha?" Sakura grabbed the collar of her school uniform pushing her up agianst a wall. "You. YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Hinata winced at the words being yelled at her shutting her eyes trying to pull the pinkettes hands off her shirt. She slapped Hinata hard Ino and Ten Ten giggled at Hinata begining to cry. Sakura let go of her pushing her down Hinata fell down holding on to her burning red cheek. "You slept with him right? How does it feel having my leftovers? HUH?! Listen you little bitch if i ever catch you with my Sasuke Kun... Kiss your life goodbye." With this she kicked laying Hinata on her ribs storming out the bathroom with her girls who giggled at Hinata once more before leaving.

"Hinata Hyuga? So that's why wow teme I would have never thought you would be marrying her. SOOO your parents made this arrangement hehe I bet Neji would kick your ass if he knew you were fucking Sakura when you were supposed to be with Hinata chan." Sasuke glared at his dobe friend "Hey teme maybe you aren't such of a bad playboy as i thought you were you really are stepping up and giving Sakura up. I thought i would be really happy the day you would but i kinda feel left out ya know you getting married and all and Sakura being heart broken." Sasuke looked at Naruto he had never seen him so concerned or serious about anything before. "You must really like Sakura. Tch dobe." "TEME!" "DOBE." They both grabbed each others shoulders in a playful fighting way when a girl with long red braids and glasses ran in. "Hey everyone! Sakura just fought Hinata Hyuga in the girls bathrooms in this hallway!" Sasuke and Naruto stopped looking at each other and spoke at the same time "Shit." "Outta the way!" Naruto pipped along side a anxious looking Sasuke. They made it to the front of the girls bathroom they both walked in shocking some girls who hid behind stalls to watch. "Hinata..." Sasuke looked down at Hinata she was laying on the ground she looked up meeting Sasuke's eyes. "S-sorry." Sasuke face changed from worried and sorrowed to enraged. Naruto looked at Hinata sadly. Sasuke picked her up slinging one of her arms around his shoulder he walked out slowly with her on his side still Naruto looking at them he stood in the middle of the hallway. Sakura was there with Ino and Ten Ten "Hinata Hyuga. Is my soon to be wife." He spoke looking directly in the eyes of Sakura. "I am in love with Hinata Hyuga and nothing is going to change that nothing." Sakura fell onto her knees collapsing to the ground on her face. Ino and Ten Ten where in shock as well as Naruto and Akio who was standing near by. Kakashi sensei smirked apon hearing this his eyes twinkling and everyone just shocked. Hinata had passed out after his speech from her being kicked and Sasuke's words. Sasuke looked at her and Kakashi sent him to take her to the nurse.

Hinata opened her eyes feeling a little pain in her chest. "Ouch..." "You're awake." Hinata flinched looking to her side Sasuke was lounging in a chair with a notebook in one of his hands and a pencil in the other. She blushed at the presence of a guy so close to her alone in a room even though the incident before... (flashback of Sasuke attempting rape Hinata when he was just trying to scare her lols) "S-sasuke!" "Yerp that's the name don't wear it out and you're Hina!Ta!" Hinata giggled lightly at his sudden weird outburst. His eyes flickered on to her soft smiling face. Then down to her chest her uniform shirt was unbuttoned all the way down revealing her light baby blue bra with white polka dots and bandages on her right side of her ribs just below her amazing boobs. 'Where did those come from?' He thought sure he had seen her in a tight shirt or tank and leotard and they were pretty big but seeing them in the open with just her bra like this made them look huge he wondered how they would look with nothing on. He found himself staring for too long at them when he heard her eep and gasp. Hinata looked down now grabbing a sheet to cover herself on the nurses bed her face bright tomato red.  
"Y-you s-saw." "Nice." Sasuke said in a blank voice showing her a thumbs up. She felt tears forming in her eyes. He scratched his cheek looking away for a bit for her to button back up her shirt. She spoke for him to turn around and she looked up at him. "I-I heard... S-sorry! F-f-for b-being s-such a b-burden." She then felt a pair of warm soft lips pressed against her mouth. Her eyes widened lookng at the pair of black coal ones staring back at her closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling until he pulled away to let her breathe. "Shut up." "H-huh?" "You aren't a burden." he said holding her small face to kiss her forehead. "Bu-but before y-you s-aid I w-was a white e-eyed freak with no s-sex appeal."  
"I was scared of you and your prick cousin." He layed down next to her on the bed looking up at the celing. "S-scared?"  
she looked down at him. "Yeah, White ey- Hinata you are the hiress to the Hyuga clan the only other well know clan next to mine you are smart and a strong dancer and gymnist. Your older cousin is the captain of kendo and i am the younger Uchiha not the captain of anything. Just a good for nothing playboy son who is sent to marry off a beautiful talented girl." Hinata was laying down next to him looking at him. She grabbed his hand startling him. They both layed there in scilence until they heard a Sakura who was next to them also in a bed cot her nose bleeding from falling on her face from the shock of Sasuke's speech. A curtian blocking them from her she was moaning and began to cry and went on about how beautiful it was. "Sasuke Kun i never knew how passionate you were about Hinata!" she began to wail "HINATA CHAN I- I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" "SHUT IT EVER HEARD OF TRYING TO GET SOME SHUT EYE AROUND HERE!?" A pissed nurse yelled at her. Hinata began to giggle softly with her eyes closed from wiping the laughing tears and Sasuke turned on his side looking at the shy white eyed Hyuga giggling a smirk planted on his face.

"Yup she's my one and only." Naruto spoke laughing after to Kiba and Shikamaru who were dumbfounded at Naruto's words during Kakashi's class. "My one and only BELIEVE IT!"

*SO HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER!? I hope you guys liked it pass all the icky fighting parts but Hinata and Sasuke at the end sweeet right and even some NaruSaku? one sided hehe but Yeah i hope you guys liked this chapter Sasuke is getting nicer and opening up more. I hope i can have some more fun in the next chapter with these two until then review please bye!


End file.
